


Fox Needs A Break

by CorranBlue



Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quinlan is a good partner, communication saves the day, mind problems thanks to nasty brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Fox is exhausted and needs a break, and Quinlan accidentally starts a fight.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Quinlan Vos, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Fox Needs A Break

Prompt: "What about...Vox,,,fighting,,,almost breaking up...but then they don‘t (hopefully)"

~

“Not now, Vos.”

The last name should have been a dead giveaway. When Fox was in a good mood, he was Quinlan. When Fox was in a great mood, he was Quin or ner’di’kut. Fox only called him Vos when he was upset with the Jedi or something else was wrong.

“Aw, come on Foxy, it’s just a mission! We’ll be in and out in less than a month. You need some time away from the Guard, you’re too stressed.”

And he really was too stressed. This was more than Quinlan wanting to spend time with his overworked commander. That vein on his forehead was popping out, the way it did when he was going over casualties reports, or being called to the Chancellors office, or when Quinlan was really, really bothering him.

Quinlan should have been able to read the signs. If not the way his partner was visibly broadcasting his distress, then the waves of sorrow and frustration seeping through his walls and into the force.

“I have reports I need to complete, we can talk about this later.”

And by ‘talk about it later’ he meant ‘talk about it never again.’

“Well, that’s just typical,” Quinlan pulled out his pout, the one Fox claimed didn’t work on him (but that had actually won him their first date).

“How so?” Fox’s voice might have sounded bored to those who didn’t know him, but Quinlan could read the tension underneath it.

“You don’t listen to me, even when you’re clearly overworked and can’t think straight.”

“Newsflash, Jedi, not all of us get to come and go from our jobs as we please. This is my life, it will always be my life. If you can’t handle it, then-” His voice was too high, too loud.

“Then what? Leave?” Quinlan sucked in a breath as he waited for Fox to answer.

But Fox looked down, away from him. Oh, Quinlan was a fool. This didn’t have anything to do with him. Something must have happened today.

“You should just go, we can talk about it later,” Fox picked up his stylus, clenching his hand to stop the shaking. “I have forms to sign.”

“Fox...what happened? Talk to me, cyare,” his voice was soft as he moved to crouch beside his aching partner. He took his glove off and held out his hand.

“You don’t want to feel this, I’m fine, really-”

“Let me help you.”

It was a simple request, not a demand. At the start of their relationship Fox would have bristled at the idea that he needed help. He would have shut Quinlan down and left for a few days.

But here, now, Fox took off his own glove and placed his warm hand in Quinlan’s waiting one.

Quinlan sucked in a gasp as images and feelings flooded over him as Fox relived his day.

First, a call from the Chancellor for an escort to meet with Master Ti and a clone. Fives. A short speeder ride, and then a hushed conversation with the Chancellor.

After that, nothing. Just a large blank space in his mind, ominous and looming, and made all the larger for Fox’s swirling fear and confusion around the absence.

The next memory Fox had was standing in the corner of a warehouse, updating the Chancelllor as a brother died in Rex’s arms and a blaster set to kill rested in Fox’s hands.

“Oh, Fox,” Quinlan pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. “Fox, I’m so sorry.”

This had happened before. Fox would go out on a mission and come back not fully himself. It took some work to bring him back from the pot-holed streets of his mind. They had no clue why it happened, but it seemed to be increasing in frequency.

“I don’t want to talk right now, can we just,” Fox shuddered and Quinlan held him closer. “Can we just be quiet?”

“Yeah, yeah Fox. We can do that.”

Quinlan stood up and scooped Fox into his arms. He settled them both on the couch with Fox comfortably draped across his Jedi, some holomovie playing in the background.

“Hey Quin?”

He smiled a bit. “Yeah, Vixen?”

“I think I could use that break.”

He sounded like he was choking back tears.

“Okay. Okay, Fox. We’ll get you that break.”


End file.
